Culpable
by TwoShamans
Summary: OneeShot: Rick contrata a una secretaria. Es eficiente, es alegre...Y hay un fantasma rondándola, ¿será su culpa que se repente esté tan decaida? Rick


Copia y pega de lo que he puesto en el blog Duelo de Titanes. Bueno, en realidad ha sido coge y arrastra xD.

Holaaaaaaa. Bien, hoy (...vale, a estas horas diré ayer) he visto el último capítulo de la segunda temporada de **"Entre fantasmas"** (revisa el duelo 12) y de paso he acabado el fanfiction que comencé sobre Rick (jujuju), así que os lo cuelgo.

Sólo que dos avisos:

**- Si no has visto ambas temporadas y no te gustan los spoilers, NOOOOO leas (TT).**

**- Si no piensas ver la serie, supongo que puedes leer el fic. Creo que se puede entender con saber de qué va la serie y quién es quién.**

Disclaimer: Pues claro que "**Entre Fantasmas"** no me pertenece (de ser así...Rick y Jim...bueno...que estarían más en un cuarto oscuro conmigo que en la tele xD). Sólo Katherine es de mi propiedad.

**Ah, y encontrad el personaje oculto...Ejem xD.**

**OTRO AVISO: **Sí, es un fan fiction pasteloso porque soy así de nyappy (lo siento Miki, tenía que utilizar la palabra, ha sido superior a mis fuerzas, eso te pasa por enseñármela, jojojo). Así que los que no toleréis el azúcar supongo que también...puerta (TT haced una excepción andaaaa).

**Fanfiction de_ "Entre Fantasmas"_**

**Culpable**

Las clases iban como siempre. Que si preguntas no muy interesantes por parte de los alumnos, que si se dormían, que si…Pero a él le gustaba, porque su trabajo le encantaba. Y por supuesto, lo que hacía fuera del trabajo gracias a Melinda. La muchacha le había sacado de un mundo monótono (sí, a pesar de agradarle de sobre manera lo que hacía, se volvía repetitivo) y le dejaba vivir entre muertos, por absurda que pueda sonar la frase. Y aquel frío día de invierno salió a la calle con la bufanda en el cuello y cargado de trastos que debía trasladar como siempre, de clase a la oficina, de la oficina a clase. Qué bien que la Universidad al fin hubiese decidido contratarle una secretaria (¿estaría relacionado con lo poco que iba a cobrar, porque lo que deseaba era aprender?) que además llegaba ese mismo día. O quizá hubiese sido el anterior…  
-Oh bueno, debo mirarlo en la agenda…-se dijo a sí mismo, arqueando una ceja. Se detuvo un momento para acomodarse los papeles y alguien chocó violentamente con su espalda, tirándoselos todos al suelo.  
-Perdón, perdón.-escuchó una voz disculpándose detrás de él, y la dueña pronto se situó delante para ayudar a recoger el papeleo que decoraba la acera.  
-Es que me detuve de repente.-dijo como toda explicación él. La muchacha, que tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que sólo dejaba ver los mechones de su largo cabello castaño claro, de repente la levantó, como si algo de lo que había dicho la hubiese conmocionado.  
-Me suena su voz… ¿Profesor Payne?  
-…Depende de si quiero serlo.- inquirió mirándola con renovado interés. Tenía unos ojos grandes, verde musgo y expresivos, la piel no muy morena, a causa quizá del frío.  
-Si buscaba una secretaria comprometida- se encogió la muchacha de hombros-, quiere serlo.  
-¿Ah, así que eres tú¿Y sólo me has reconocido por lo que hablamos el otro día?-asintió con la cabeza.  
-He traído comida, tal y como me pidió-le enseñó la bolsa que llevaba a la par que le entregaba los papeles que había recogido-. Espero que le guste la verdura.  
-Así que era hoy…  
-¿Perdone?  
-Eh… ¡sí, sí, me gusta la verdura!-se puso rápidamente en pie y ella lo imitó. Se dio cuenta que era algo más bajita de lo que al principio se había imaginado. Debería comprar una escalera para las carpetas de los estantes altos, apuntó mentalmente- ¿Vamos?-ofreció y ella, sonriendo ampliamente (una sonrisa agradable y sincera, en su opinión), le siguió en silencio. Llegaron, abrió y poco después se encontraban comiendo en la mesa del despacho.  
-¿Es esta mi entrevista?- comentó divertida la chica ya que ninguno decía esta boca es mía.  
-El que me trajeras la comida-puntualizó él, dirigiéndole una veloz sonrisa-¿cómo era que te llamabas?  
-Katherine Anne Morh Edison.  
-¿Cómo era que tengo que llamarte?-aquello arrancó una breve risa de la chica.  
-Kat está bien, profesor Payne.  
-Kat, entonces.

Así pasaron dos meses. La chica era alegre y ponía un tono de color en el despacho del profesor, además no sólo se limitaba a hacer sus tareas sino que solía prepararle la comida y ayudaba a otros departamentos en las cosas necesarias. A pesar de ser tan joven, meditó alguna vez el hombre al verla, unos veintipico años, sabe hacer más o menos de todo. Ah, menos bailar y hacer cálculos mentalmente. Pero escribía de manera ágil y sin equivocaciones en el ordenador, y tenía un muy correcto lenguaje. Además, cuando estaba en clase notaba que los alumnos (sector masculino) estaban más atentos.  
-Nuevo caso.-dijo de repente una Melinda muy veloz.  
-Tú como en tu casa.-sonrió Rick. Hacía tiempo que la chica no se pasaba por allí, sino que era él el que acudía a su llamada y la visitaba a su hogar, o si no ella se dejaba caer en el suyo.  
-Es urgente.-hizo notar.  
-Sí, lo tuyo siempre es urgente, Melinda-no era ninguna crítica, Rick hablaba con sinceridad. Tenía en gran estima a aquella chica, y la admiraba demasiado como para enfadarse ni tan siquiera con ella. Se volvió hacia Katherine y Melinda se sorprendió al verla allí-. Será mejor que salgas…  
-¡Vaya! Perdona, no sabía que tenías vis…  
-Señorita Melinda, no soy una visita-saliendo del escritorio donde la había acomodado el hombre le tendió la mano amigablemente y sonriendo de manera abierta y cariñosa, como siempre-. Me llamo Katherine y soy la secretaria del profesor Payne. Llámeme Kat.  
- Di mejor de toda la Universidad.-replicó éste.   
-Ah, un placer Kat. Tú puedes tutearme y llamarme Mel, por supuesto-sonrió también de manera sincera la morena-. Y no tiene por qué marcharse. Sólo quiero saber sobre –bajó la voz- espíritus vengativos…y eso.  
-Lo que llega a gustarte el morbo.- comentó jocoso. Ella le dirigió una veloz media curva de labios hacia arriba. Él se la devolvió. Y en una esquina se encontraba Katherine, viendo esto en silencio pero con una sensación extraña dentro del cuerpo. Dejó que ambos hablaran sobre el tema y volvió a centrarse en su tarea.  
Cuando Melinda se marchó era casi de noche. Se ofreció a llevar a Katherine a casa cuando se enteraron que vivían una muy cerca de la otra, sin embargo la muchacha se negó y agradeció con entusiasmo, pues todavía le quedaban varias cosas por hacer. Rick le dijo que no hacía falta, podía acabarlo al día siguiente.  
-Yo no dejo cosas para el día siguiente.-fue la respuesta tajante de esta, con un deje borde que en realidad no quería utilizar. Se sintió culpable pero los otros dos no parecieron haber notado nada.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente. El sábado Rick había ayudado a Melinda con un espíritu vengativo que quería acabar con la vida de su ex mujer porque se enteró que tenía un amante. Fue un duro trabajo para él pues se sintió como si reviviera su propia historia: su mujer, a quien había amado más que a nada y jamás olvidaría, aquella con la que había compartido tan buenos momentos…le traicionó. Y no sólo eso, si no que decidió que él se enterara cuando ya estaba muerta, pidiéndole a Melinda que le comunicara que leyera su diario. Y después le pedía que le perdonase… ¿cómo podía ser tan hipócrita¡Por supuesto que no! Por lo menos, no entonces. Ahora, ya pasado un tiempo, podía tranquilizarse y entender por qué lo hizo. Él se había distanciado y la había ido dejando sola por culpa del trabajo, así que era normal que ella quisiera satisfacer sus necesidades por algún escape. Sin embargo¿cómo pude pedirle entonces que la perdonase? No le entraba en la cabeza: la tenía por una persona sensata. No puedes exigir (porque eso era lo que había hecho, al no obtener el perdón, lo único que hizo fue enfadarse) que alguien te perdone cuando le has herido en lo más profundo. Melinda al principio lo miró incrédula, Jim también. No podían entenderlo. El cariño entre ellos dos era demasiado puro, estaba seguro de que jamás de los jamases ninguno de los dos engañaría con otra persona al otro: se notaba en el aire cuánto amor se profesaban.  
Aquella fría mañana de sábado Melinda le había apretado con firmeza el hombro para darle ánimos al darse cuenta de que su rostro cambiaba al escuchar la historia. Le dio las gracias en silencio por haber intervenido y hablado con el fantasma para explicarle que él sabía por lo que estaba pasando.  
El lunes se dirigió a la oficina para recoger los papeles e irse a dar una de sus clases. Cuando entró esperó encontrarse con la siempre alegre Katherine, sin embargo el despacho parecía haber perdido la nota de color que siempre poseía. Buscó enredador y la encontró detrás de su mesa, preparándose las cosas para comenzar a trabajar.  
-Buenos días, Kat.-saludó extrañado, y más se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta alguna-¿Kat?  
-¿Eh¡Ah!- la aludida dio un pequeño salto en el sitio al escuchar la llamada- Oh, buenos días profesor Payne.- Katherine no solía maquillarse y aquel día había optado por pintar alrededor de sus ojos como si ocultara unas ojeras. Además la notó como lejana, muy diferente a como normalmente estaba.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Por supuesto¿qué podría pasarme?-notó que forzaba una sonrisa y después dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante, ocultando el rostro tras unos mechones de cabello. Quiso continuar preguntando porque no la creía para nada, pero cuando miró el reloj tuvo que agarrar los papeles veloz como el viento y salir allí ipso facto. Entró en la sala atestada a estudiantes, algunos deseando oírle otros que no y ni él mismo centrado en sus propias palabras.  
Se alegró más que nunca cuando escuchó la campana sonar, y se disculpó con sus alumnos diciendo que aquella vez nada de preguntas después de la clase. Regresó a la oficina donde encontró a Katherine subida a la escalera (se aplaudió interiormente con ironía por acordarse de comprarla casi un mes después de pensar que lo haría), alargando el brazo para agarrar una gran carpeta que contenía documentos sobre qué cosa que ni él recordaba. Se acercó a ella y se plantó detrás.  
-Eso pesa mucho¿quieres que lo agarre yo?-la sorprendió y ella se tambaleó, dejando medio salido la carpeta en el mueble- No quería asustarte.-hizo notar él. Ella asintió despacio con la cabeza.  
-Lo sé, y tranquilo no necesito ayuda.-Rick se sintió confuso, no entendía por qué razón la chica forzaba las sonrisas y las palabras, las cuales tenían intención de sonar agradables como siempre y en cambio carecían de cualquier emoción. Katherine regresó a lo suyo, y lo siguiente pasó como a cámara lenta. Un viento le rozó la piel, sin que supiera de donde venía pues todo estaba cerrado y movió la escalera hasta hacer que la chica resbalase y enviase a volar la carpeta. Rick vio esto venir y antes de que el golpe fuera descomunal la atrapó entre sus brazos, con el resultado de caer ambos al suelo.  
-Me encanta esta situación- comentó sarcástico el hombre-, pero sería un placer para mí que quitaras el brazo de encima de mi cara.- Katherine había caído sobre el cuerpo de Rick al frenar la caída, y tenía el pecho al lado de su rostro el cual cubría con el brazo. Se movió para dejarlo libre aunque tardó en ponerse en pie pues se encontraba un poco desorientada. Rick mantenía una mano sobre su cintura, con la cual se ayudó para enderezarla él mismo, con cuidado. Apreció que Katherine parecía una niña descarrilada a la que había que proteger y se sintió como en un nuevo mundo donde aquello no tenía cabida.  
-¿Está bien?-preguntó de repente la chica, sin levantar el rostro.  
-Sí, sí, claro¿tú estás bien?-esperaba una rápida respuesta cuando estuvieron de pie y la chica se arregló la ropa tranquilamente, y no obstante al escuchar la pregunta se detuvo como evaluándola y por un instante Rick creyó ver que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa triste y a la vez irónica.  
-Perfectamente.-dijo sin borrarla.  
-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó una voz desde la puerta- ¿Te has caído?-había escuchado la pregunta de Rick sobre cómo se encontraba y la escalera estaba tirada en el suelo al igual que la carpeta.  
-Estoy bien.-dijo entre dientes Katherine, recogiendo las cosas en silencio y sorprendiendo a la morena con su actitud. Viró hacia el profesor Payne y lo vio tan confuso como ella misma ante la actitud de la joven. De repente Melinda pareció ponerse pálida y él supo al instante qué sucedía.  
-Kat, voy a salir, luego vengo-se despidió el hombre agarrando del brazo a Melinda y arrastrándola fuera de allí, confianzas que no se solía tomar-¿qué ocurre?-notó que el hombre estaba más tenso que normalmente y sonrió.  
-¿Preocupado?  
-Claro- se encogió de hombros-. Por cómo te has puesto cuando has mirado a Kat, sé que has visto un fantasma rondándola.-omitió que no sabía por qué, pero por primera vez en su vida si quería saber sobre eso no era para el bien del conocimiento.  
-Sí, lo hay. Es un chico joven, supongo que de su edad. Parecía demacrado, ya sabes ojos hundidos y aspecto enfermizo. Y me ha dicho que tiene que hablar con ella.  
-¿Hablar con ella¿No te ha dicho quién era?  
-No, sólo el nombre.  
-Alguien debería regalarles tarjetas de presentación a los fantasmas.-comentó ácido, pasándose una mano por el cabello ligeramente hastiado y preguntándose qué era el temor que le invadía y que sólo notó algunas veces, cuando su mujer o Melinda habían estado en peligro. Pero aunque era parecido, la igualdad no estaba clara al igual que no lo estaba tampoco entre esos dos casos. La confusión no era una de los estados que más le agradaban, desde luego.  
-Debería hablar con ella.  
- A ver qué dice.-sonrió Rick, volviendo donde se encontraba Katherine acompañado de Melinda. Una vez dentro se apoyó sobre su escritorio, dejando vía libre a la morena. Ella suspiró antes de llamar la atención de aquellos ojos verdes.  
-Kat, me gustaría hablar contigo.  
-¿Conmigo?-inquirió contrariada.  
-Sí, aunque…no es un tema fácil.-a Melinda siempre le costaba revelar su don, más aún cuando se trataba de gente cercana por miedo a sufrir rechazo como le pasó en lejanos años atrás.  
-Soy toda oídos.-aceptó.  
-Yo…Puedo ver cosas…Puedo ver y hablar con los fantasmas, Kat-esperó que la muchacha se echase a reír o alguna cosa semejante, sin embargo ella esperó paciente a que continuase hablando, cambiando simplemente de rostro impasible a sorprendido-. Y bueno…Hay uno pegado a ti y me pide que haga de intercomunicador entre vosotros.  
-Fantasmas…pegado…-repitió como un eco lejano Katherine, sacudiendo después la cabeza como si la despejase- ¿Quién es él?- tanto Melinda como el profesor sintieron la urgente necesidad de preguntar si creía todo lo que decía sin poner trabas, como si le estuviera diciendo que se acababa de romper una uña. Pero nada, a parte de aquel cambio en su rostro no había ningún tipo de emoción, ni de incredulidad o de entusiasmo. Y era tan extraño.  
-Dice que se llama Jay.- sin previo aviso Katherine se puso rígida, tensó los músculos a más no poder y clavó la mirada en Melinda, con los ojos muy abiertos y nublados por las lágrimas. Tembló unos instantes, perturbada en medida descomunal ante las palabras de su nueva amiga. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso negó fervientemente con la cabeza y se puso en pie.  
-Lo siento, tengo que marcharme.-y echó a correr sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiese detenerla.

Rick se sentó en el sofá con la lata de cerveza en la mano, cerró los ojos alzando la cabeza al techo y repasó los acontecimientos de aquel día, mientras de fondo escuchaba la misma lluvia que llevaba cayendo todas las noches desde hacía tres días. Llamaron varias veces por teléfono a casa de Katherine e incluso se vieron tentados de ir a buscarla a su piso, pero desecharon la idea, seguramente ella necesitaba descansar después de tal impresión. Por alguna razón se sintió culpable al no poder hacer nada por ella, deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber qué era lo que le ocurría. Después de aquel tiempo se le hacía extraño que la alegría de Katherine desapareciese así de repente, como si jamás hubiese existido. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y además seguro que había llorado o como mínimo no había dormido, y por eso se había maquillado. Cuando se cayó pudo fijarse gracias a que sus rostros habían quedado relativamente cerca durante unos instantes, lo suficiente. Dio un trago a la cerveza y se preguntó si ella aparecería al día siguiente.  
Y sí, lo hizo. Con la misma mirada taciturna y sin comentar nada de lo del fantasma y Melinda. Él decidió no hacerlo tampoco, aunque a media mañana recibió una llamada de la chica y se apresuró a coger el teléfono.  
-¿Melinda?-preguntó.  
-Sí, soy yo-respondió ella-. Quería preguntarte por Kat¿ha ido a trabajar?  
-Sí.-decidió que respondería con cuantos más monosílabos mejor para que no creyera que hablaban de ella dándole demasiada información para que hiciera conjeturas. Le dirigió una mirada discreta y la apartó en el preciso momento en el que ella le dirigía otra, llena de dolor y desesperación, sólo que él no alcanzó a verla.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-…No sé.  
-¿Tiene el aspecto de ayer?-Melinda comprendió enseguida por qué respondía de manera tan ambigua.  
-Más o menos.  
-¿Peor?  
-Sí…-respondió con un resoplido. Melinda se lo devolvió.  
-Debería ir a hablar con ella, ahora mismo…  
-¡No!-dijo, tajante.  
-Pero…-se quedaron unos instantes en silencio- Vale, si no ha mejorado de actitud al final de la semana iré a verla, estoy segura que su estado está relacionado con este fantasma. Si no, no me explico por qué actúa de esta manera… ¿tú lo sabes?  
-Ni idea.-negó abatido. Se despidieron y Katherine volvió a fijarse en la pantalla del ordenador. El día pasó lentamente, como si una mano invisible retrasase el reloj todo el rato en vez de dejarle avanzar. Finalmente dieron las ocho de la tarde y tanto él (normalmente se marchaba antes que ella, pero esta vez prefirió quedarse hasta que ella decidiese que era suficiente) como Katherine recogieron sus cosas y salieron del lugar.  
-¿Quieres que te acerque?-le preguntó. Ella tardó en responder, como si se debatiera entre varias respuestas factibles ante aquello. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.  
-No pasa nada, es que antes de ir a casa tengo que…hacer varios recados.-se notaba que mentía, incluso con aquella actitud era como un libro abierto y Rick se preguntó por qué lo haría.  
Tan lentos como aquel pasaron el resto de los días. Las ropas de Katherine, habitualmente alegres, habían adquirido un tono oscuro y no sabía si por eso o porque de verdad comía poco, a medida que avanzaba la semana Rick la notó más delgada, cenicienta y demacrada. Decidió que era hora de dejar actuar de nuevo a Melinda, con la que ya había quedado. Si todo aquello era culpa del fantasma (cosa que deseaba porque al menos había posibilidad de "curarla") esperaba terminar con todo cuando antes mejor. Era demasiado doloroso ver a la muchacha forzar sonrisas, bromas o semejantes.  
-Kat…Melinda ha venido a hablar contigo.-anunció cuando ésta entró por la puerta sin hacer ruido. Katherine arqueó una ceja al levantar la cabeza.  
-Perdóname, Mel. No es que no te crea, en serio-se adelantó a lo que fuera a decirle la otra Katherine, con palabras atropelladas pero coherentes y educadas-. Es sólo que…No quiero. Ya sé qué me va a decir…Y no quiero.  
-Pero Kat, mírate¿qué te ocurre? Si tiene alguna relación con él yo puedo ayudarte…-Melinda se acercó a ella, se acomodó el bolso y la agarró de los hombros- Deja que…  
-No hay manera de ayudarme-la sonrisa que floreció en el rostro de Katherine le cortó el aliento de tanto desamparo que transmitía y notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba detener a duras penas con resultado positivo-. Es más, si hablo con él…Creo que acabaré peor. No quiero volver a sacar el tema.  
-Pe…  
-Por favor.-suplicó. Normalmente Melinda insistía, buscaba la solución por difícil que fuese y la encontraba. Y allí estaba el fantasma del tal Jay, en silencio, sin insistirle pero sin detenerla, simplemente observando con toda la tristeza que existía en el planeta a Katherine. Sintió pena por ambos y se preguntó qué relación debían tener y qué debía estar ocurriendo.  
-Hagamos una cosa-concedió distrayéndolas Rick-. Vayamos los tres a comer alguna cosa, con el estómago lleno las cosas se ven diferentes.  
Así hicieron y con la propuesta del profesor Payne por instantes parecía que Katherine se recuperaba aunque pronto la esperanza quedaba rota. El tema salió a relucir de nuevo sin que nadie en concreto lo sacase, y la muchacha se disculpó con ellos por estar preocupándolos, pero aseguró que sólo iba a durar esa semana, que durante el fin de semana pensaría en todo lo que tenía en la cabeza concienzudamente y que el lunes volvería a ser la chica alegre y eficiente de siempre. Melinda le dijo que no se preocupara y sonrió con sinceridad. Rick no supo qué decirle: quería que se recuperase de verdad, no que hiciera ver que estaba bien por ellos.

El domingo por la noche todavía estaba esperando noticias nuevas de Melinda o Katherine sobre aquel tema, sin embargo todo seguía igual desde el viernes por la tarde. Se masajeó la sien, acercándose a la nevera para beber algo de agua mientras descansaba de escribir sobre la clase del próximo martes. Mientras bebía sonó el timbre, dejó la botella en su lugar y el vaso encima de la encimera, acercándose a la entrada. Abrió con tranquilidad, sin fijarse por la cortina de quién se trataba. Seguramente por eso le cogió tan de sopetón encontrarse con aquella figura empapada de pies a cabeza, vestida con un traje largo y negro de pies a cabeza, y en los pies unas ahora destrozadas zapatillas rosa y azul. Temblaba con fuerza y lo miraba a través de los mechones de cabello castaños. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de la situación y se hizo a un paso indicándole que entrara.  
-¡No puedo más!-exclamó ella antes de dejarle decir esta boca es mía- Por favor necesito hablar con Melinda, ya…ahora.  
- Voy a llamarla.-mientras iba hacia el teléfono, por la mente de Rick pasaron miles de preguntas. Entre ellas estaban las de¿por qué no fue directamente a casa de Melinda si le dimos la dirección¿Por qué no la llamó para que fuese a la suya propia? Y sin embargó se tuvo que recriminar al alegrarse porque hubiese acudido allí. Agarró el aparato y mientras marcaba el número la miró allí temblando en la entrada de su hogar, sintiendo una mano que le estrujaba el corazón con fuerza fiera y se sintió miserable al no poder hacer nada por aquella criatura desvalida. La voz de Melinda sonó al tercer tono.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Podrías venir a casa? Katherine dice…que necesita hablar contigo-no hizo falta decir nada más, Melinda cerró la comunicación al otro lado y él entendió que acudiría cuanto más rápido mejor. Se acercó de nuevo a la chica-. Voy a darte algo de ropa, y también será mejor que te duches. Melinda no tardará mucho en llegar.-Katherine asintió ligeramente y se dejó guiar por él hasta el baño. Cuando acabó de explicarle las cosas se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero ella le agarró una mano con las suyas y le obligó a esperar y girar ligeramente la cabeza para verla. Esperó que dijese algo, pero al final la chica acabó soltándolo. Él le sonrió amigablemente y cerró la puerta para dejarle intimidad.  
Cuando salió Katherine todavía llevaba el pelo chorreando, aunque se cubría los hombros con una toalla e iba vestida con la ropa que le había dejado: un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga larga.   
-He dejado la ropa en el baño.-respondió ella a la muda pregunta de él.  
-Siéntate aquí-le ofreció uno de los sofás-, te he preparado un té caliente, te hará entrar en calor.  
-Es el té que le regalé-comentó con una media sonrisa después de olerlo-. Gracias.-subió los pies al sofá, encogiéndose como si se protegiera y olvidando todo rastro de modales, se acercó el vaso a los labios y le di un trago. Al principio le quemó la lengua, la garganta y el esófago, cayendo como plomo sobre el estómago, pero una vez acostumbrada sintió que se revitalizaba por momentos. Se lo acabó apresuradamente como si así fuese a recuperarse de sus problemas y una vez vacío dejó el vaso encima de la mesa. Rodeó la pierna con ambos brazo y enterró el rostro en ellas, intentando evitar pensar en…pensar en nada. La voz del profesor le llegó lejana pero afable y se aferró a ella para desenroscarse, dándose cuenta de que temblaba de manera violenta.  
-No, no tengo frío-suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo que las palabras se le atragantaban-. Sólo miedo.-siseó. Ya no valía la pena ocultarlo.  
-¿Miedo?  
-Cuando llegue Melinda…entonces se sabrá todo-dijo volviendo a su posición anterior. Cinco minutos después alguien llamó apremiante a la puerta. Rick saltó del sitio y se dirigió allí quejándose a la morena cuando abrió por casi romperle el timbre. Ambos entraron precipitadamente en la salita donde se encontraba arrebujada Katherine: un poco más y parecía que fuese a desaparecer absorbida por sí misma. Melinda se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y le agarró una mano. Rick se quedó plantado en el marco que daba paso al lugar, con las manos en los bolsillos y observándolas cabizbajo-. Mel.-sonrió Katherine sin que la alegría le llegase al resto del rostro. La voz le salió sin aliento, como si llevase corriendo una carrera demasiado larga y jamás llegase al final de la misma.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Kat¿Qué te perturba…quién es ese fantasma?-Melinda volteó casi instintivamente los ojos hacia el joven que se encontraba detrás de la chica.  
-Jay. Jay Withman. Mi ex novio, mi mejor amigo-el rostro dejó atrás aquel rastro de dolor para dar paso al de tranquilidad, y supieron que le quería muchísimo y que le relajaba pensar en él. Rick sintió una punzada en el estómago muy molesta mientras observaba como la muchacha se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos-. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos siete años, comenzamos a salir a los diecinueve…Y poco a poco nuestra relación se deterioró. Hace dos años corté con él, porque no soportaba más aquella situación y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera igual que antes. Y ahí comenzó todo-de nuevo puso aquel rostro contraído por el dolor no físico, sino emocional-. Él se puso enfermo…Aunque yo no me enteré hasta dos meses después de que le ingresaran en el hospital. Al parecer su familia decidió que no debía verle porque según ellos, yo era la causa de su enfermedad, y no supe nada hasta que su hermana, Eva, con la que siempre me he llevado estupendamente, creyó que aquello se le escapaba de las manos. Él…me amaba, y yo le quería aunque no de la misma manera. Dijo que cuando hablaba de mí parecía, no sé…-sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente-Más feliz, más sano. Así que gracias a ella logré entrar a verle, en los márgenes que se llevaba a su familia y permitían visitas. Si no se daban cuenta de que iba, no pedirían una orden de alejamiento. Sí, eran capaces de llegar a esos extremos- al principio le había costado hablar, pero una vez se puso a ello las palabras salían de su boca como un discurso mil veces practicado, y puso énfasis en todas aquellas palabras que le parecían importantes, emoción en las expresiones…-. Por desgracia, un día se enteraron. Y ya no pude volver a ir-se agarró los pelos de la cabeza y escondió la cabeza de nuevo entre las piernas, como si así el tormento se marchase-. Esto fue hace…tres meses. Y la semana pasada, el viernes por la madrugada…-sintió que se atragantaba. Eran las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos para liberarse de la prisión que suponía su cuerpo, sin embargo ella las detuvo, parpadeando varias veces, obligándolas a permanecer por siempre enterradas- Llamó Eva…Supongo que os imagináis por qué-no tenía suficientes fuerzas para decirlo, no-. Llamé el sábado a la familia, lo cogió su madre…-levantó el rostro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos- Me odia, me odia tanto…Y me dijo que lo maté, que fue mi culpa, que cómo podía llamar…Fui al funeral pero…-negó con la cabeza hasta que le dolió el cuello- Tuve que mantenerme escondida, y hasta que no se fueron no pude ir a dejar mi rosa.

Desde entonces he sentido cosas a mi alrededor, y han ocurrido otras tantas…Cosas que me recordaban a él- miró a Melinda-. Por eso te creí tan fácilmente, supongo-se encogió de hombros-. Me sorprendió, por supuesto, pero quién era yo para juzgar nada cuando sentía que un mu…-de nuevo se sintió incapacitada para decir aquello- que Jay me rondaba. Así que esperé a que me contaras, pero cuando dijiste su nombre…Lo siento, es que…No sabía que hacer, no fue que me dieras…Repulsión ni nada. Pero dijiste su nombre-expulsó un montón de aire-. Dolió tanto. Sabía qué iba buscando, lo supe desde el principio. Lo sé ahora.

-… ¿Qué?-dijo con cuidado y suavidad Melinda.  
- Quiere dejarme claro que lo que pasó fue por mi culpa.- esperó la reacción de Melinda. A la vez esta se quedó perpleja ante la del chico. Vio que intentaba abrazar a Katherine con el dolor dibujado en el rostro, palpable.  
-No es eso.-intentó hacerle entender sin necesidad de explicaciones del fantasma.  
-Sí, sí. Sí es eso. Si no… ¿por qué iba a ser?  
-Por todo lo contrario-casi rió Melinda, como si aquella situación fuese de lo más absurda-Por todo lo contrario, Kat.- reiteró.   
-No te entiendo.-Melinda se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.  
-Jay dice que sabe por el infierno que has estado pasando. Y niega absolutamente que fuese tu culpa. Él…ya sabía de su enfermedad, y la mantuvo en secreto. Vuestra separación coincidió con un ataque muy fuerte, se disculpa sinceramente por o habértelo dicho. Además, al igual que creía Eva, todo lo relacionado contigo le hacía sentirse mejor. Eras el agua que necesitaba cuando estaba sediento-cayó-. Todavía lo eres. Por eso no quiere ver que sufres…Kat, él no te culpa para nada, todo lo contrario, agradece tu existencia hasta más allá de los límites.  
-…Im…posible…-dejó ir torpemente, con la voz rota y la palabra acabó en un sollozo. Ahí volvían a atacar las lágrimas, y esta vez luchaban con más fuerza que ella.  
-Quiere que seas feliz-ahora Melinda también intentaba retener el lloro-. Quiere que le hagas ese favor.  
-…Jay…Jay…-Katherine movió la cabeza hacia todos lados, buscándolo- Jay, siento tanto no haber estado a tu lado, nada debería habérmelo impedido, eres…siempre serás como mi hermano gemelo, aquel con el que hacía trastadas, que me consolaba…Yo…-notó que algo le rozaba la mejilla y se llevó la mano a ella como si así fuese a notar a su difunto amigo.  
-Dice que fue él quien te tiró de la escalera. Que…debía hacerlo porque eres… ¿cobarde? Y que sabía que no te ocurriría nada-el color llegó de repente a sus mejillas y no era causa de las lágrimas. Inconscientemente quiso ver la expresión del profesor Payne, este tenía el entrecejo fruncido, no a gusto con la reciente confesión-.Y que te quiere mucho, de verdad. Sí, ya puedes irte, ve hacia la luz…  
-¡¡Espera¡Nooo, no me dejes! No…-de nuevo aquel viento la envolvió, y saboreó e abrazo invisible- Jay…-cerró los ojos y los abrió instantes después- Se ha ido¿verdad?-Melinda asintió. Katherine se quedó mirándola unos segundos- Gracias, Mel. De verdad que saber…Saber que no fue mi culpa…  
-Has estado sufriendo mucho-Melinda se puso en pie y le acarició con cariño la cabeza-. Ahora podrás descansar, no te quedan bien las ojeras. Buenas noches.-sabía que ahora ya no estaba en sus manos quedarse con ella, sólo Rick podía ayudarla. Sonrió recordando las palabras del fantasma, diciéndole que era demasiado cobarde. A ver si ambos se sinceraban de una vez. Al pasar por al lado del hombre le apretó amistosamente y se dirigieron una mirada cómplice que no pasó desapercibida para Katherine, a pesar de que tenía la visión distorsionada por culpa de las lágrimas.  
-Es…una chica genial.-dejó caer como no quiere la cosa cuando se marchó. Le costó sin embargo porque tenía un nudo en el nacimiento del estómago cada vez más creciente. Deseó tener de nuevo un vaso de té en la mano para que lo deshiciera.  
-Sí, lo es.-los rasgos de Rick se suavizaron al decirlo.  
-…Bueno, me voy a casa…-intentó ponerse en pie, pero Rick le plantó las manos encima de los hombros, con firmeza pero suavemente.  
-Será mejor que esta noche te quedes aquí. Llama a tus padres.-le señaló el teléfono.  
-Pero…  
-Mírate, estás destrozada y tu ropa todavía empapada. No puedes presentarte así al menos que desees que les dé un ataque. Además sé-profundizó el sonido del verbo- que allí no llorarás. Y necesitas desahogar toda la angustia que llevas guardando desde el viernes pasado.  
-Estoy…bien…-sintió algo frío recorrerle las mejillas y se las frotó con la mano, primero despacio y después con la misma rapidez y fuerza con la que el agua caía. Escuchó a Rick suspirar y pronto lo sintió a su lado- No…no me…no me…-"pasa nada". Quería decirlo pero no podía. Se sintió tan débil, tan estúpida, tan frágil…De repente la invadió un calor ajeno a sí. Unos brazos la rodearon y detuvieron su efusivo intento de secarse el rostro, abrió los ojos a más no poder y contuvo el aliento. Rick apretó más fuerte en el abrazo, levantándola ligeramente del asiento.  
Katherine se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, que tanto había ansiado. Era su pequeño secreto, pero se dio cuenta de que desde el primer instante Jay lo había descubierto. Claro que la tiró de la escalera, allí estaba Rick y sabía que la protegería, que acabaría en sus brazos. Aquella vez por unos instantes había disfrutado y después se sintió fatal, y ahora resultaba que debería haber aprovechado porque Jay…Hundió el rostro en el hombro de Rick y se convulsionó ligeramente antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Logró pasarle los brazos por debajo de los sobacos y ponerle así las manos detrás de la espalda, quedando finalmente de rodillas en su asiento y él curvado.  
Disfrutó del contacto mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, echando al exterior todo lo que llevaba dentro, sin poder ocultarlo más, casi gritando. Fuera, fuera, fuera…  
-Oh, pequeña-escuchó que le llegaba la voz del profesor Payne, quien había hundido el rostro en su cabello y después lo movió para dejar sólo la mejilla apoyada y que su voz no volviese a sonar amortiguada-. Has sufrido tanto… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-no esperó respuesta- Podría haberte protegido…-llegados a ese punto, Katherine reaccionó. Con toda la calma que disponía, puso las manos en su pecho y lo apartó de sí- ¿Kat?-pareció decepcionado al verse separado de ella.

-No me hagas esto.-rogó a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez. Rick notó que le había tuteado por primera vez. No le molestó. Cogió entre sus grandes manos sus pequeñas muñecas.

-¿El qué, Kat?

-¿No lo ves¿No te das cuenta?-intentó soltarse, en vano pues el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

-No, Kat. No lo veo, no me doy cuenta. No te entiendo-clavó sus ojos, pequeños pero atrayentes, obligándola a contarle qué le ocultaba-. Ya me escondiste esto, y ojalá lo hubiese sabido para poder ayudarte. Te pido que no me ocultes nada más, porque no soporto verte mal y no poder hacer nada por ti.-sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco a ella. Katherine aspiró su fragancia, estudió como tantas otras veces su rostro. Vale, no era ni mucho menos guapo, mas tenía aquel aire que la volvía loca y la había encandilado desde el primer instante. Tenía los labios apretados, esperando alguna clase de respuesta por su parte. La camisa azul ligeramente desabrochada y la corbata mal puesta, seguramente cuando ella había llegado estaba acomodándose después de salir a hacer sus cosas. Sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y deseó dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por él…pero no podía permitirlo¡no! Él no la veía de la misma forma, si alguna vez creyó ser especial…era ridículo.

-… ¿No sabes por qué Jay-sintió una punzada de dolor al nombrarlo- dijo que soy cobarde¿Por qué tiró la escalera?-él negó con la cabeza, aunque dentro de ella comenzaba a haber un bullicio de ideas que poco a poco se tornaban claras- Sí, lo sabes. Dilo, no pasa nada. Piensa mal y acertarás.-rió con tono sarcástico.

-¿Tú…sientes algo por mí?-ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Amistad?

-Más fuerte.

-¿Te gusto?

-Mmm…

-¿Me quieres¿Estás enamorada?

-Creo…Sé que sí-no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho más y la bajó-. Quizá no, puede que no, o sea, no hace tanto que nos conocemos…-sacudió la cabeza- No, no es verdad. Sí, te quiero, te amo. Si Jay se dio cuenta, será por algo.

-¿Y entonces por qué…acabas de apartarme?

-Porque me duele que me des falsas esperanzas.

-¿Falsas esperanzas?

-Sé que no has dicho nada, pero…Tus acciones llevan a mi mente a inventar fantasías que al romperse son demasiado dolorosas, y ahora mismo no puedo soportar más dolor, no todavía…

-Pero¿y si yo sintiese lo mismo¡No! Es que lo siento-soltó la muñeca derecha para enredar sus dedos con los de ella, giró las manos y le besó la suya-. Te quiero, te amo.-repitió las palabras de ella. Una vez se dijo que no volvería a sentir aquello, sólo que acababa de perder a su esposa, se sentía perdido en el mundo y aquello lo arrastró a la desesperación de la cual le había sacado ese torbellino llamado Katherine… (y algo más, a pesar de todo nunca recordaba el nombre entero).

-¡¡Mentira!!-esta vez logró soltarse y lo empujó. Él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de chocar con la mesa y hacer que el vaso de té se tambalease- ¡Mentira!-se cubrió el rostro entre las manos- Tú quieres a Melinda.- vale. Se hubiese esperado CUALQUIER COSA antes que eso.

-Claro que la quiero-comprendió al fin-. Es mi amiga, y no es que me salgan amigos como churros. La aprecio mucho y la protegeré más allá de lo que pueda, no deseo…-su voz se apagó unos instantes- Me dolió mucho cuando pensé que la perdía. Pero no por quererla de la manera que tu crees. La manera que te quiero a ti.

-Pero vosotros siempre…Esas miradas, esas sonrisas…

-Nos entendemos-se encogió de hombros-, nada más. Además, no permitiría que nada pasase con la pareja que forma con Jim. Kat- volvió a acercarse y le agarró el mentón para obligarla a levantar el rostro-, de verdad que te amo.

-Lo siento-soltó de repente ella-. Lo mal interpreté todo y…

-Sssh- Rick se inclinó levemente. Ambos sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y como críos que por primera vez experimentaban un beso temblaron bajo las pieles. Katherine levantó nerviosamente las manos hasta atrapar el rostro del hombre, sintió la textura en la palma de la mano y se le antojó perfecta-. Nos llevamos casi diez años¿lo sabes, no?

-Sí.

-¿Te arrepentirás de esto?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero si algún día…dejo de amarte, te lo diré. Aunque ya me pasase una vez…dudo que se repita.-eso era lo que deseaba escuchar, no soportaría enterarse de nuevo que le traicionaban, y confió ciegamente en las palabras de Katherine antes de besarla.

-Ah…no entiendo por qué a la gente no le gusta enrollarse con la gente del trabajo.-murmuró cuando se separaron para coger aire Rick, arrancándole una sonrisa a aquel demacrado rostro que se iluminó completamente, parecía que las ojeras no hubiesen existido nunca. El hombre le besó ambos ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hay de malo en verse todos los días…y hacer cosas malas?-la cogió en brazos sin que ella opusiera resistencia, es más se agarró con fuerza a su cuello y enterró la nariz en su cuello. Poco después se encontraba tumbada sobre una cama- Como está. Y sí, ya he llamado a tus padres.

-…Entonces me alegra no tener excusas para escaparme…y poder hacer, cosas malas.-y de nuevo, solos en la habitación, sin fantasmas y sin saber qué les deparaba el futuro, se unieron en cuerpo y alma.

THE END

Qué decir a parte de: Yo también te amo, Rick.

Esto…al caso, payaso¿descubristeis el personaje oculto?

Es…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sííííííííí, Jay Mohr. Podéis encontrarlo juntando el nombre del ex novio de Katherine y el apellido de la misma. ¿Y quién es Jay? Jo, que sacrilegio, pues el actor que da vida a Rick, quién si no.

Espero vuestros reviews (por favor TT).

Salu2222


End file.
